


The best new year eve

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: On New Year Eve, Liz and Ressler talk about making their relationship official.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The best new year eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Here is the special New Year text. Liz and Ressler are in a relationship but the events of the beginning of season 8 didn't take place. So Liz is still on the team and everything is going well.  
> Enjoy !

"-The black one or the blue one?" Ressler asked, staring at his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

He had been standing there for 10 minutes now, hesitating between two bow ties. Liz walked into their bedroom and watched him for a minute.

"- Definitely the black one." Liz replied, approaching him.

She helped him tie his bow tie and then let her hands rest on his shoulders. Ressler wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed lightly:

"- Do we really have to go separately?"  
"- What do you mean ?"  
"- We could save time and go together, don't you think?"  
"- You know we can't do that ..."  
"- What if I didn't want to hide anymore?"  
"- Don ..."  
"- I know what you are going to say ..."  
"- Listen, I would like it to be easier, that we could be ... us ... like all the other couples, but it's too dangerous. You are one of my weakness, if someone learns for us and wants to get to me they'll go after you and that's out of the question!"  
"- Liz, I'm an FBI agent I can defend myself! You have to trust me!"

Liz didn't have time to answer as she was cut off by the ringing of her phone.

"- We have to go, it was Aram, we're late."

Ressler left the room without adding a word and Liz followed him sadly. She knew he wanted to make their relationship official and she wanted it too but they couldn't afford it. 

An hour later, Liz was chatting with Aram near his desk while Don was on the other side of the open space, chatting with other colleagues. They hadn't spoken since what had happened in their bedroom and Liz wanted to make things right. When slow music was heard and many duets joined the dance floor, Liz seized the opportunity and approached Ressler. She pulled him further into the center of the room and their movements synchronized to the beat of the music. She lifted her head from his shoulder and their gazes locked together. After a second of hesitation, Liz spoke up:

"- I'm sorry about earlier."  
"- No, you don't have to be sorry, I'm the one who is. I know why we shouldn't say anything, I know that ..."

But Liz cut him off then:

"- No, you're right. I would like nothing more than not having to hide anymore. And I trust you more than anyone else and you know it, it's just ... I ... I can't lose you. If we make things official and something go wrong because you're being targeted, I'll never forgive myself."  
"- You won't lose me. Nothing will happen to me believe me you're not gonna get rid of me like this."

Liz let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Don's neck. God how much she loves this man!

"- It would be unconscious."  
"- Not unconscious, rather a calculated risk!" Don retorted, tightening his arms around Liz's waist to bring her even closer to him.  
"- You have all the answers don't you?" Liz asked, a smile on her lips.  
"- I'm trying. Liz, I want to be with you for real, not just in hiding, not just on certain days but all the time."  
"- I..."

Liz was cut off by the count signifying the coming of a new day and more particularly a new year.  
10, she refused to take the slightest risk.  
9, she couldn't endanger him.  
8, she loves him way too much for that.  
7, yet it would be so much easier just to be with him.  
6, would that be such a bad idea?  
5, after all, she wants as much as he does to be able to live their love in front of everyone.  
4, maybe everything will be okay?  
3, maybe no one would ever come after him?  
2, she loves him and what if everyone knows?  
1, she loves him and she doesn't care if everyone knows.  
Happy New Year ! She kisses him as if her life depends on it. And he responds to the kiss as if his life depended on it. At first, no one really paid attention to them, too busy wishing each other a Happy New Year. Until Aram, Alina, and Cooper decide to walk over to them. All three stopped dead in front of the scene that presented itself to them. Harold and Alina exchanged a smile while Aram was speechless. They all walked slowly towards Liz and Ressler who had just stopped their kiss, breathless, forehead to forehead. Aram was the first to speak:

"- I have a lot of questions. First of all, how long have you been together?? Then, judging by your reactions, was I really the only one who didn't know? And also is ..."  
"- Woo Aram slow down!" Liz replied with a laugh, still snuggled comfortably in Ressler's arms. "To answer your questions, it's been about 5 months." Liz continued, meeting Ressler's gaze.  
"- 4 months 29 days and 15 hours but who counts?" Ressler replied, a faint tint of red on his cheeks as he stared at Liz.  
"I am always the last one to know!" grumbled Aram "I am very happy for both of you ... But why am I always the last to know about everything?" Aram continued gradually moving away from the group while muttering how much he wished he had known sooner.  
"- I would like to be able to tell you that we are surprised but that would be false." Cooper decreed, grinning with all his teeth, under the approving gaze of Alina who nodded. “Either way, we're happy for you. "  
"- Thank you sir." Liz and Ressler replied in unison.

With those last words, Cooper and Alina walked away, leaving the couple alone again.

"- So you changed your mind, why?"  
"- You were right and I don't want to waste time anymore." Liz replied, moving closer to Don, her face inches from his."Happy New Year my love. "  
"- Happy New Year sweetheart"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! I wish you a happy new year in advance! May 2021 be better than 2020! I wish you the best and thanks for reading!


End file.
